


the birth of family

by Uniko



Series: Death's Love [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU Harry Potter is a Detective, Death, Death!Harry, Kidnapping, M/M, Original Characters are oc Potter Children, Serial Killing, SerialKiller!Tom, this part is focused around AU Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniko/pseuds/Uniko
Summary: To gain something, one must lose something else of equal value.But who is gaining and who is losing exactly?The serial killer Voldemort had now made this whole thing personal. And Harrison? He was taking the bait for all it was worth.





	the birth of family

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see. Idk if I'm content with this but... eh have a thing.

_ The smell of it still gets to me  _ _some days_ , Harrison thought to himself as he stood under a darkened umbrella in the pouring rain. The other members of his police unit were scurrying around cataloging evidence. 

 

Bending down he looked at the victim. Male in his late teens. Black hair and gouged out eyes. But Harrison would bet money that they were the same viridian green of his own. Placing a hand over his eyes he was careful to only breath in and out a little to not take the full smell of corpse into his nose.

 

The modus operandi of the victims were similar to the serial killer Voldemort’s. If he hadn’t killed this poor man Harrison would stab himself. He clenched the handle of his umbrella absently watching as the water of the rain washed the blood away into light pink puddles.

 

“Detective Potter?” A forensic scientist under his employed asked him. “We’ve collected all the evidence and the medical examiner has arrived.” 

 

Harrison nodded. “Alright. Let’s get going.”

 

* * *

 

Harrison sighed as he shrugged off his overcoat and hung it on the coat hanger in the foyer of the house he lived in with his family. The house was silent but for the still falling rain on the ceiling and he thanked what ever higher being there was for that. While his mother and father were used to the depressing feelings crimes often invoked in those who worked in the profession,his younger siblings were not.

 

He didn’t think he would be able to keep it together in from of them. Especially since Aster, the male sibling between the twins, held the same eye color as he did. Voldemort’s M.O, more often than not, was of black hair and green eyes. While he did target others without those colors, those with the hair and eye color were often more brutally attacked.

 

Rosemary the female of the twins took after their mother much the same way Harrison did so he he wasn't as worried about her as Aster but still… the M.O fit Harrison to a tee as well and somehow… he believed it was a statement to him. But what that statement was? He was drawing a blank.

 

“Harry?” A soft feminine voice asked him and Harrison looked up to find his mother looking at him in worry. Her long red hair was out of its usual hair style and her eyes, a darker shade then her children’s, looked at him in worry. “Are you alright, dear?” 

 

Harrison took a long sigh. “I’m… okay. A new vic don’t worry.”

 

“Honey I’m going to worry I’m your mom.” She soothed as she wrapped her arms around her eldest. “Honestly these investigations have been giving you nothing but stress lately. Especially with Voldemort’s crime picking up after that… present he left us at the house.”

 

Harrison swallowed remembering that day he had opened a package that had been delivered to their house to discovered a dismembered arm. Thank god the twins weren’t home that day. He would protect their innocence as long as possible.

 

“I know but it feels personal somehow. I have to see this through to the end no matter what that end may be.”

 

“And that is what I am worried about.” She sighs pulling a away enough to look her son in the eyes. “Harry please don’t be self destructive. Do not throw your life away. Promise me.”

 

“I’ll try.”

 

She frowned before shaking her head. “I suppose that may be the best I'm going to get out of you.”

 

“Sorry,” He whispered. She hugged him again. 

 

“I know.”

 

* * *

 

School. He might be a detective already but that didn’t mean he didn’t still need to go to school. And thus here he was on Monday morning in his school uniform trying to hold back a yawn. Late night crime scene investigations definitely did not go well with early morning school days.

 

“Yo Harry!” He heard behind him. Turning his head to look behind him he spotted the bright ginger hair of his best friend as he jogged up to him grinning brightly.

 

“Hey Ron, how was the weekend?” 

 

“It was alright uncle Gideon and Fabian came over along with their families. A great big family reunion.” He groaned rolling his eyes. Harry laughed. Ron had one of the biggest families he knew. 6 siblings himself along with his Uncle’s and their multiple cousins. Never mind his great aunts and uncles. 

 

Harrison himself enjoyed a large family but knew if he had more siblings he’d probably be as annoyed as Ron was sometimes.

 

“Oh stop bitching.” The voice of their other best friend spoke behind them.

“Hermy!” Ron joked.

 

“Don’t call me that Ronnie.” She sneered jokingly, pouting. Her large ponytail swaying in the slight breeze.

 

“Oi, don’t call me Ronnie either then.” 

 

Harrison laughed at the bickering. He could always count on those two the bring the mood up. 

 

“Do you mind?” A haughty voice asked them. “You’re taking up the whole pathway.”

 

Turning around he started, looking at the bright hazel eyes of the resident smart student. Immaculately groomed brown hair, put together school uniform, and his face in a book as always. Tom Riddle was seen as one of the most attractive students in their year. 

 

But his personality on the other hand was rather… cold.

 

“Oh, sorry Riddle.” Harrison said, moving to the side to let the other boy through. Tom looked him in the eye as he passed, his eyes narrowing at Harrison before walking away and toward the schools main gate.

 

Harrison watched as he went through the gates and the other student’s following after him. Their school was rather interesting, Harrison thought to himself. It went from pre-k all the way to University grades. Which meant that his brother and sister were near to him always. This comforted him greatly.

 

“How rude of him, honestly.” Hermione said huffing, tugging her back up her shoulder more before linking her arms through her boys. “Well c’mon we’re going to be late. And I’d rather  _ not _ get another detention, thank you very much.”

 

“When did you get a detention?” Ron let of a soft chuckle at that.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Hermione smirked. Harrison rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes, yes, mom.”

 

* * *

 

It was currently lunch break and Harrison was chatting with his friends. Hermione sat on a desk opposite of where he and Ron were sitting, waxing poetic about the lesson they just had. Everything went over their heads but they listened to their best friend as best as they could. Suddenly the door opened revealing a young boy around the age of 8 with shaggy dark caramel colored hair and viridian eyes.

“Harry!” Aster grinned widely showing off a gap from a tooth he had just recently lost.

 

“Aster? What are you doing here, are you alright?” Harry asked in concern. Aster just nodded his head energetically before showing something he had hidden in his hands behind his back.

 

“Tadah! You forgot your lunch at home this morning! I brought it with me when we left the house so I could give it to you.” The boy giggled before walking closer to his brother. As he was walking he happened to trip on something near to where Tom Riddle was sitting. 

 

Aster blinked before looking dead in the eyes to the other boy. “Sorry mister!” He smiled at him.

 

The other boy raised an eyebrow, before motioning for the other to leave him be. 

 

“Here you go Harry!” 

 

“Thank you Aster. I’ll make sure to pick you up something after I get home from work okay?” 

 

“Yay!” 

 

“Best make your way back to class little flower.” Harrison ruffled the boys hair leaving Aster to pout.

 

“Okay, bye Harry, Ron, Hermione.”

 

The others waved goodbye.

 

It seemed as soon as the other boy left the teacher arrived to continue with lessons.

 

* * *

 

Harry yawned in exhaustion as he unlocked the door to his house. He was ready to just crash in bed. It seemed there was no leads into the Voldemort case  _ again _ despite having a new victim. Rubbing his temple in frustration immediately bumped into his mother in the foyer just like the other night. This time however her face was set in panic and she was wringing her hands nervously.

 

“Harry, thank god you are home. When was the last time you saw Aster?” 

 

Harry blinked as a feeling of dread pooled in his stomach. “At school, why what happened?” 

 

Tears pooled in Lily’s eyes. “The twins were picked up by the mother of one of their friends and were dropped off home. After they did their homework Aster wanted to play in the local park something he’s always done by himself and I trusted him there because of the other neighborhood parents that hang around. I can trust them, you know? I do the same for them when I follow Aster on the days I am able to. But he wasn’t there when I went to pick him up. Harry, he’s gone. He is missing and it’s all my fault! I should have gone with him.”

 

She was on the verge of a panic attack Harrison realized as he held her before she could fall to the ground.

 

“Mom, did you report it?” 

 

“N-Not yet I…”

 

“Okay I’m going to call it in. I need you to breath and calm down. I’ll call dad and explain the situation, he might be able to get some of his guys on it.”

 

“O-Okay… okay…” He helped move her over to the couch before she could faint. He heard movement from an adjacent room and noticed Rosemary was there looking at him with a grave look in her hazel eyes. 

 

“Rosie…”

 

“W-Will Aster be okay?” She whispered.

 

“I… I don’t know.”

 

She sniffled before rushing at him and hugging him tightly.

 

“But trust me little rose. I will get him back at all costs.”

**Author's Note:**

> “My love…” Tom crooned as he wrapped his arms around Death. “I have gotten you a gift.”
> 
> Harry smiled gently as he kissed the others neck. “Another gift so soon? What have I done to deserve such a thing.”
> 
> “You don’t have to do a thing, love. But look~” 
> 
> There sitting in a chair tied up was a young boy with tearful viridian eyes and caramel colored hair. Walking up to the boy, Tom stepped behind the chair and cradled the boys face with crazed eyes.
> 
> “Look at him. He looks like a perfect blend of us. So I give this to you.” He whispered as the boy tried to scream, his voice muffled behind duct tape. Tom grinned psychotically. 
> 
> “A son of our own.”


End file.
